Yours
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: Bellatrix is finally coming back to Narcissa after being in Azkaban for years. One-shot. Cissatrix. Contains Blackcest. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for smut. Please R&R. Dedicated to my awesome best friend, BellasTrick.


**Yours**

**Author's Note; This is my third fic that I have written with this pairing and I dedicate this to one of my best friends, Alisha because she is awesome. I hope she likes it! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**This fic contains Blackcest and me trying to write some smut.**

**I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors. English is not my first language and I edit my stories myself. I always try to do my best though. This however is roughly edited because I am tired and its 00:12 and I really wanted to publish this now so. **

**Disclaimer; It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Narcissa Malfoy was standing by the window in one of the Manor's many guestrooms looking out at its grounds. This particular room hadn't been used for several of years yet it still smelt like _her_. Up until this day though the room had been dusty and the windows hadn't been opened for years – not since the rooms occupant last had been there.

_Narcissa opened the door slowly and walked over to the huge bed made of dark wood that was standing in the middle of the room. It had only been one week, one week and she already felt like dying. Her love had left her._

_"You promised that you would never leave," Narcissa whispered to the empty room fully aware of the fact that _she_ couldn't hear her from where she was. _

_She wanted to scream, cry and to let herself fall apart. The thought of never seeing her love again was unbearable, it would take a huge miracle to change the fact that they were now going to be apart. No matter how much she wanted to let herself fall she couldn't – it wouldn't due for the Lady of the Manor to openly display her feelings. It was unbecoming of a pureblooded woman and highly unacceptable for a Malfoy to show any form of weakness in front of others. Born and raised as a Black she had learnt from a very early age that one did not air their dirty laundry. The only time Narcissa had publicly cried her Mother had punished her so hard that she couldn't sit for a week. She shuddered as she thought about what her 'dear' husband would do to her should she flaunt her sorrows. Lucius was a cruel man and he knew that the worst thing he could do to his wife was to take their son away from her. Draco was the light in her life now. If her vile husband would take her little boy from her she would surely die from sorrow – he was everything to her now._

Narcissa had dreamt about this day ever since _he_ came back into their life – she knew that the Dark Lord would not let his most trusted follower stay in that dreadful place, no not when she would be very useful to _his_ cause and always had shown him loyalty.

As she stood there in the hall awaiting the love of her life's return from that dreadful place she wondered; would it be the same between them? Would _she_ be the same? Narcissa knew what Azkaban and the Dementors did to witches and wizards. If you weren't insane before going to that place you would be when or_ if_ you got out from there.

And then the doors opened and there she was – her Bella. Narcissa's blue eyes met her sister's dark ones and then she eyed the older witch up and down. She had expected this.

"Bella," Narcissa said wanting nothing more than to run into her sister's arms and kiss her breathless.

Bellatrix gave her little sister one look that said nothing about what she was thinking about this reunion and then she walked away leaving the blonde standing there with a hole in her chest. This was not how she had imagined it to be when they saw each other after being apart for years. Maybe Bella thought it would be better if they were alone behind closed and silenced doors? Or maybe, a voice inside of the blonde witch said, maybe she didn't love her anymore.

Dinner had been a quiet affair, thankfully though the Dark Lord had not been present as he rarely ate. With Draco being away at school it had just been Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix. The three of them ate and then parted their ways; Lucius locking himself in that study of his leaving Narcissa alone with Bellatrix.

"Bella," Narcissa said, "I have missed you."

The raven haired witch raised an eyebrow at her words, "So you say." And then she left the room.

As she lay in her bed under soft covers Narcissa thought about the last time she and Bella had been together.

_"I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_"You want to spend your life naked in bed with me? Is that what you are saying?" Bella said kissing her shoulder._

_"Yes."_

_Bella chuckled, "Well that's a thought."_

_"I wish we could run away together."_

_"Yeah well we can't. Even if you were able to leave this life of yours here at the Manor I wouldn't leave mine."_

_"You mean that you can't leave the Dark Lord."_

_"I can't and I won't and even if I could I would never leave his side."_

_"I don't think your obsession with him is healthy," Narcissa said quietly perfectly aware that she was threading on thin ice by even discussing it._

_"Don't start," there was a warning in her sister's voice._

_"You are going to leave me for him."_

_She had said it with a whisper but she knew Bella had heard her words._

_"Stop it."_

_"I don't think that it is fair that I am yours but you are his."_

_"Life isn't fair, Cissy."_

_"Promise me."_

_Bellatrix sighed, "Promise you what?"_

_When Narcissa didn't say anything the raven haired witch exclaimed, "I hate this, Cissy. You need to stop this, you need to stop being so fucking needy." Then she continued in a softer voice, "You are not weak so stop acting like you are. If it makes you happy though, love, I will promise to not leave you."_

_"Okay." Because it really wasn't like her, she was not weak and not needy and she knew that Bella loved her. So why did it felt like she was losing her?_

_And then Bella's lips met hers and she stopped thinking._

Narcissa's eyes flew open when she heard the door to her room open. She knew that it couldn't be her husband; Lucius had stopped visiting her bed when Draco had been born. She had fulfilled her duty in this loveless marriage when she had given him an heir and thus her husband no longer felt the need to be physical with her. If her heart had not belonged to someone else Narcissa would have been hurt by his coldness and lack of affection but she really did not care. Their marriage was all for show and Lucius spent a lot of his time with his many mistresses that of course Narcissa pretended did not exist.

The person crept closer to her bed and that was when she recognized the scent, only one person in the world smelt like that; her Bella. She felt the bed dip a little and then a warm body was lying next to hers.

"Don't speak," Bellatrix whispered.

Narcissa could feel herself getting wet and yet Bella hadn't even touched her. Was she planning to?

"Are you wet for me, Cissy?" A finger suddenly were pushed into the blonde's sex.

Bellatrix chuckled before withdrawing her finger, "Always so wet for me, Cissy," she purred into her sister's ear.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and when she felt soft lips touch hers Narcissa felt her heart leap with joy. Finally.

"I have missed those lips."

Narcissa wanted to reply but her sister lips on hers kept her from doing so.

Hands were traveling all over her body and then wet lips surrounded her nipple making her gasp. Oh how she longed to touch her lover's body.

"Bella," she breathed.

"Hush."

Her sister bit her nipple lightly making her moan.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Bellatrix whispered and then she suddenly pushed two fingers into her sister's wet pussy thrusting them in and out.

"I bet you taste as delicious as always…"

As she continued finger-fucking the blonde Bellatrix's thumb began to rub her clit.

"Please… Bella…oh…"

"Please what?"

"More…" Narcissa was breathing hard now. "I need more…"

It wasn't long until something wet replaced the thumb that was circling her clit.

"Yes…" the blonde moaned breathlessly.

"So fucking delicious," Bellatrix mumbled and then a third finger was thrust into the younger witch increasing her speed.

"Come for me, love."

Narcissa was shaking now and when Bella gently bit down on her clit she felt a very familiar feeling wash over her.

"Bella," the blonde moaned as she fell over the edge.

Before laying her head on the pillow Bellatrix gave Narcissa a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mm delicious," she moaned as she licked her sister's juices off her fingers.

"I have missed you so much," Narcissa said and then she proceeded on showing the raven haired witch just how much that was true.

That night the two witches caught up on all the time they had been apart and as dawn approached the two of them felt exhausted, happy and completely satisfied.

"Bella," Narcissa said yawning widely.

"Yes?"

"You are mine."

Bellatrix chuckled and then said, "Yes I am."

"And I am yours."

Narcissa gave Bellatrix a kiss. "Mine."


End file.
